


Opportunities

by Turkborne



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, I wrote this for someone in a discord server, Sexytimes, this is a smol little drabble, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 23:46:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12493612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Narti wakes up horny, Lotor realizes and is a good boy.





	Opportunities

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoy~

Narti huffed. Kova was a little traitor, kneading her paws into Lotor's back while she was pinned under the menace that was the prince. She had shoved him multiple times and yet he clung like some sea creature, impossible to remove. She knew he was awake despite his attempts to seem otherwise. 

Kova's tail flicked, once, twice, then off went her vision to attack the scratching post in the next room. Lovely. That's when she felt it. His hand had slipped between her legs. He was rubbing lightly, barely able to be felt. A chuckle formed on his lips. "Still want me to leave our bed?"

Narti never spoke in words, that didn't mean Lotor didn't understand her. The way her hands slipped into his hair and her fingertips curled against his scalp told him exactly what he needed to know. He pressed harder, rubbing circles against the bundle of nerves. He wasn't rewarded with any sweet mewl or cries, no, that wasn't Narti. Her enjoyment was all in the arch of her spine and the shudder in her hips as she held still. Her toes curled. "More? Already? What were you dreaming about before I woke?"

Narti knew, that was an opportunity. One she was not going to pass up. She sat up, pushing the prince onto his back and straddled him. He was always amazed at how well she did without Kova. Even now, her hands found him with such ease and stroked his cock a few times. 

Her tail swished and a huff of amusement came from her just before she lowered herself onto him. Narti did pull moans from the prince as she began to move, hips rocking. His hands clasped her hips, aiding her efforts. Lotor's head rolled back and her name spilled from his lips. She smiled, hand curling around his neck. Lotor was her prince.

His hand covered hers and she paused, waiting to see if perhaps he'd deny her this. She could hear him breathing heavy. "Take my breath if you wish. If I tap your hip three times you let go. I know you'll let me breathe if I ask. You've always been loyal to me. You deserve this much of me."  
  
Her fingers twitched against his neck, the warmth of his hand upon hers gone. Then he was stroking her thighs. He was hers and it was more than just a game. It was trust. She soared, hand tightening just so around his neck. Just enough to confuse his body's senses and mess with the flow of blood to the brain. He would reel, not faint. His hands even stayed back, fisting the sheets beside her knees. Her tail shifted for balance as he bucked his hips up. Narti ground back down. Lotor knew he was meant to do whatever he could to please his general. He started a steady rhythm of thrusts up into her wet heat.   
  
She pulled her hand back and let him breathe. "Narti, don't be shy. Take what you need."  
  
She did. Hips slamming down against his as she used his shoulders for leverage, tail wrapping around one of his legs. She was close now, achingly so. "Narti, I'm your prince. Let go for me."  
  
A moment ticked by as she toppled soundlessly over the edge, back arched, clinging to her prince. He held her, breathing deep himself. He would wait for his turn to finish. Even if it ached.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos~


End file.
